


Unexpected Thanks

by Hieiko



Series: Always the Quiet Ones [5]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Canon Compliant, Community: open_on_sunday, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-12
Updated: 2013-01-12
Packaged: 2017-11-25 05:35:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/635649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hieiko/pseuds/Hieiko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post - Family. Spike has an unexpected visitor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unexpected Thanks

**Author's Note:**

> Written for livejournal community open_on_sunday's challenge: Unexpected.

Poetry book in one hand, and a mug of blood in the other, Spike had just settled himself comfortably in his chair when there came a knock on the crypt door.

He frowned, putting down both drink and book. He didn't know anyone who actually _knocked_.

He opened the door, and was surprised by his visitor's identity.

"Glinda? What do you want?"

The blond witch started slightly. "I--I just wanted to thank you. For what you did today."

Spike was incredulous. "I popped you on the nose!"

"To prove I wasn't a demon."

"'S not like I was helping you," he said.

Tara smiled knowingly. "I'm still grateful."


End file.
